Regrets
by Ai Megurine
Summary: Inuyasha est mort, et Sesshomaru regrette de ne pas avoir compris l'amour fraternel plus tôt. T parce que je suis parano xD


**J'hésitais entre la mort d'Inuyasha et sa première rencontre avec Sesshomaru. Du coup, j'ai fait les deux x3 J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^**

* * *

 **Regrets.**

* * *

Il ne comprend pas. Sesshomaru ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi des larmes dévalent ses joues par dizaine, pourquoi son estomac est tordu à lui en donner envie de vomir, pourquoi sa gorge est serrée à lui couper le souffle, pourquoi son corps tremble comme s'il y avait un tremblement de terre, pourquoi son cœur est prêt à exploser de désespoir. Non, vraiment, il ne comprend pas. Pourquoi est-il affecté ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas reprendre son chemin ? Pourquoi reste-t-il là ? Pourquoi son corps ne lui obéit-il plus ? Pourquoi est-il à genoux dans le vieux temple, dernier vestige du village dans lequel Rin a vécu et fut enterrée, serrant le corps de son demi-frère dans les bras ? Pourquoi pleure-t-il toutes les larmes de son corps en berçant bêtement cet hanyô ? Vraiment, il ne comprend pas.

C'était supposé être un jour comme les milliers qu'il a vécu. Il passait dans la région, alors il est passé dans le temple. Normalement, Inuyasha aurait dû y être, assis sur les marches, Tessaiga avec lui, veillant sur la tombe du Daiyokai scellé sous le temple et celle de sa bien-aimée. Il comptait juste le saluer à sa manière – soit le fixer quelques minutes – avant de repartir. Mais lorsqu'il était arrivé, il avait trouvé le kitsune et le loup en larmes. Au début, l'idée qu'Inuyasha soit mort ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Il s'était approché par pure curiosité. Il avait alors trouvé l'hanyô allongé par terre, Tessaiga contre lui, une lettre destinée à sa compagne morte à la main. Les deux démons étaient partis en le voyant pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité – selon leurs propres dires – et il allait dire que c'était inutile lorsque ses yeux s'étaient _réellement_ posé sur le cadavre.

Inuyasha était roulé en boule, les genoux repliés contre lui, les yeux fermés. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Inuyasha dormait, dans cette exacte même position. C'était à ce moment-là que son corps s'était mis à bouger de lui-même. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait commencé à pleurer, à trembler, à vouloir utiliser Tenseiga – mais même Tenseiga ne peut vaincre le temps, et celui d'Inuyasha était écoulé – tout en repensant à la première fois qu'il avait vu le hanyô.

* * *

 _Sesshomaru l'a enfin trouvée. La tombe de la femme qui a volé le cœur de son père. C'est une tombe des plus simples, en pierre, mais un enfant est endormi juste à côté. Roulé en boule, enveloppé dans la Robe du Rat de Feu, un petit hanyô dort paisiblement, ses oreilles bougeant occasionnellement. Sesshomaru s'approche, et l'enfant ouvre les yeux, les frottant de ses petites mains griffues. « Alors c'est lui. L'hanyô engendré par mon père. » se dit le daiyokai en regardant la petite créature se lever pour l'observer. Soudain, à la grande surprise de Sesshomaru, l'hanyô sourit largement, ses oreilles bougeant légèrement, indiquant qu'il est content. Il court vers et, avant que le daiyokai n'ait le temps de réagir, il lui fait un… câlin. Certes, il fait la taille de ses jambes et ne peut qu'enlacer ces dernières, mais cela reste un câlin, et Sesshomaru reste interdit._

 _– Aniki ! s'écrie-t-il._

 _– Hein ? Lâche le daiyokai, trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autre._

 _– Tu es Sesshomaru-nii-sama, non ? Maman me parlait souvent de toi et père ! Elle m'a dit que tu as une lune sur la tête ! Chantonne l'enfant._

 _– Je suis Sesshomaru, confirme le daiyokai. Mais tu n'es pas mon frère. Tu n'es qu'un hanyô._

 _L'enfant cligne des yeux, perplexe. Sesshomaru roule des yeux et décide de clarifier sa pensée. Stupide créature._

 _– Cela veut dire que je ne t'aime pas. Je ne compte certainement pas m'encombrer de ta présence, et, même si nous avons le même père, ne va pas penser que nous sommes frères !_

 _– Mais… pourquoi ? Gémit le petit garçon, les larmes aux yeux._

 _– Parce que tu es un hanyô, une créature qui n'appartient ni aux yokais ni aux humains. Tu es condamné à être seul toute ta vie. Blâme ta mère pour t'avoir mis au monde, mais tu ne peux attendre de moi qu'une seule chose : la mort, tonna le daiyokai en faisant ses griffes._

 _L'enfant pousse un cri de terreur mêlé à de la tristesse et évite de justesse un coup qui l'aurait décapité. « Hum. Il peut remercier ses réflexes » se dit Sesshomaru en faisant un nouveau pas vers le hanyô._

 _– Je vais partir ! Crie l'enfant. S'il-te-plaît ne me tue pas et n'abîme pas la tombe de maman !_

 _Sesshomaru s'arrête. Il n'a pas besoin de tuer l'hanyô. Il mourra seul dans son coin. Il souillerait ses griffes en les trempant dans le sang de cette créature. Et il est occupé. Il doit trouver Tessaiga. Alors, il laisse l'enfant partir en courant et repart, ignorant les sanglots du petit hanyô qui résonnent dans toute la forêt._

* * *

Sesshomaru sent un hoquet le secouer alors qu'il repense à cette rencontre. Il a honte, qu'il a honte en y repensant. Frustré que son père les ait abandonnés, sa mère et lui, il avait rejeté la faute sur un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir dix ans à l'époque. Et il faut qu'Inuyasha meurt pour qu'il admette son erreur, bien entendu. Il faut qu'Inuyasha meurt pour qu'il comprenne que ce jour-là, il aurait dû soulever le garçonnet, et l'emmener avec lui. L'éduquer, et essayer d'en faire quelque chose, même s'il n'était qu'un hanyô. Un cri de rage lui échappe.

– Merde ! Hurle-t-il. Même avec le sang de père, le temps peut te vaincre ! N'es-tu pas sensé pouvoir vaincre cent yokais d'un coup d'épée ?!

Bien entendu, aucune réponse ne vient. Mais le vent tournoie, fort, et danse dans les cheveux de Sesshomaru qui sent dans l'air l'odeur de son frère, comme s'il était encore vivant. Il serre les dents, et un gémissement de rage lui échappe. Et, alors qu'il tremble et pleure, une voix s'élève, tourbillonnant avec le vent.

 _–_ _Salut, Aniki. On se voit quand le temps t'embarque à son tour._

Sesshomaru hoquette et lève vivement ses yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

– Inuyasha ! Appelle-t-il.

Mais il n'y a rien. Rien d'autre que le vent qui tourne. Alors, Sesshomaru étouffe un sanglot et lève les yeux vers le ciel. Il les ferme, repensant au sourire du petit hanyô rencontré sur cette tombe sept siècles auparavant.

– Salut, Otôto.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! Inuyasha est mort et Sesshomaru découvre l'amour fraternel x3 dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!**


End file.
